


monsta x drabbles

by andnowforyaya



Series: monsta x drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Single Parents, Unrequited Love, Weddings, the boys are tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: A place for my Monsta X drabbles.1. kiho; at rest. Kihyun falls asleep and Wonho makes sure he's comfortable.2. kiho & kihyuk; you loved me. Hoseok returns to Seoul.3. changhyuk; longing for escape. Changkyun and Kihyun's puppy goes missing!





	1. kiho; at rest

The boys shuffle back into their dorm in a single file, dragging their feet. It's been a long day full of photoshoots, a radio show, and an interview, and Wonho wants nothing more than to wash up and fall into his bed and into a coma.

"Should I make us something for dinner?" Kihyun mumbles as he's taking off his shoes, one of the last ones into the dorm, his movements slow and a little sluggish. Wonho sees him holding back a yawn.

"Let's just order noodles or something," he suggests, and a round of agreements follows. Kihyun flashes him a grateful little smile as he heads into the living room.

Changkyun is put in charge of calling in the order as the others take turns washing up, in the order of their ages. Wonho nearly falls asleep under the hot spray of water, the small aches and twinges in his body fading away in the heat. But he makes himself leave the comfort of the shower for the promise of noodles and his bed, and also because Kihyun would kill him if he used up all the hot water.

A towel around his neck to catch the water dripping from his hair and in a loose tank and gym shorts, Wonho returns to the living room to let Minhyuk know it's his turn. Minhyuk doesn't need to be told twice, already rising as soon as he sees Wonho, a small grin on his lips as he nods back towards the living room. "Everyone's asleep," he whispers.

It's true, for the moment. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are absent from the room but everyone else is sprawled around the living room. Jooheon is on the floor against the couch with his legs straight out in front of him and his head tilted back against the cushions, his mouth open and eyes closed. Changkyun is spread out on the couch, snoring slightly, his feet in Kihyun's lap, and Kihyun is tucked into the corner of the couch, his arms still crossed and head tilted down, a little remainder of a frown still on his face.

Wonho's heart swells a little. He walks up to Changkyun and taps him awake, and Changkyun looks around blearily, rubbing his eyes. "Time for me?" he asks in his low voice.

"Not yet," Wonho says, "but do you want to move to your bed? It's more comfortable there and we'll come get you when you can wash."

Changkyun nods, and without much thought, shakes Jooheon awake, too, and together they leave the living room to seek the comfort of their beds.

Wonho sits down in the spot Changkyun left, wondering if he should wake Kihyun, too, but Kihyun's been so tired lately, working with them on promotions and separately on the gallery opening and recording for the holiday single and Wonho can't begrudge him a few extra minutes. He wishes he could iron out that frown from his face; even in sleep, Kihyun seems tense, and uncomfortable.

With a sigh, Wonho gently pulls Kihyun down into his lap. The other boy wakes with a start, but when he sees it's Wonho, lets his eyelids flutter closed again as he is pulled. "Minhyuk's in the shower," Wonho explains quietly.

"Minhyuk takes forever," Kihyun responds. 

"So sleep," Wonho says. Kihyun's head is in Wonho's lap but his arms are still crossed, so he runs his hands over Kihyun's upper arms to coax him to relax. He does, eventually, letting his hands falls to the couch and turning his face into Wonho's thighs. The little frown lines are still there. Wonho smooths his thumb lightly over Kihyun's jawline, over his lips, over the sharp crest of his cheekbones, until Kihyun's breathing evens out and all the tension from his face disappears. Kihyun's pink hair is still full of product, stiff when Wonho brushes it back from his forehead.

"Shower's open," Minhyuk says, a few minutes later, pulling up short when he sees the two of them on the couch. He grins. "Oh, I'll get the maknaes, first."

So Wonho loses times brushing Kihyun's hair with his fingertips and watching the ways his face changes as he sleeps, wondering if Kihyun is dreaming.

Kihyun wakes when the food arrives and Jooheon is still in the shower, his hair all flipped to one side from Wonho's fingers. "You let me sleep," is the first thing he says, lifting himself from Wonho's lap and looking at him with a piercing stare.

"You were tired," Wonho says, shrugging.

"We're all tired," Kihyun says.

"I know, I just--"

"Shut up," Kihyun says. "Thank you." Wonho flushes, and notices when Kihyun's cheeks turn a little pink, too. Kihyun clears his throat. "Do you want to help me with the food?"

Wonho smiles. "I'd love to."

.


	2. kiho & kihyuk; you loved me

Hoseok wasn’t sure why he’d come. It had been years since he’d spoken to any of his friends in Seoul -- ever since he left to study fashion and design in Paris, and then Milan -- and now here he was, standing alone by the wall in a beautiful, high-ceilinged, refurbished warehouse. Changkyun was the only one of his friends he’d left behind in Seoul who regularly texted, but over the years Hoseok kind of felt like this had become a routine for Changkyun to check that Hoseok was still alive. He swallowed, wondering if all his friends in Seoul would come together for his funeral.

He quickly shook his head to clear the thought, sipping at the white wine in his glass. Hoseok wasn’t a morbid guy, and he certainly wasn’t someone who liked to linger on thoughts of death, though sometimes his relationship with mortality came out in his design work, in bright colors made louder by blank spaces, in the way he wanted his models to pose.

He wore a suit for the occasion, a sort of burnt burgundy, because the colors of the invitation had been soft red wine and muted gold. Underneath, he wore a slim black turtleneck, because he could get away with it and because it would probably be expected of him to wear something at least a little different from the crowd.

His eyes scanned the groups of people inside the warehouse. There was a bar stationed along one side with “His & His” drinks on the menu, along with wine and beer, and Hoseok thought he saw a couple of familiar faces in line for a drink. About a dozen tables curved around a makeshift dance floor, and above them were strands and strings of fairy lights and flowers, making up the ceiling. The fairy lights and flowers trailed to the side doors and outside, where the concrete spilled open onto an old dock, and where water from the Han River swirled past as stargazers looked up at the night sky.

Hoseok really wasn’t sure why he’d come, only that when he’d opened the invitation he remembered how in love he’d been with the man getting married today. Not to him, no. Kihyun was getting married to Minhyuk.

They’d met in college and Hoseok had been drawn to Kihyun in an instant, to his vivacious laugh and energy, to his sweet doting, to his nagging. And to his body. Hoseok whistled to himself, remembering. Kihyun had been perfect. They’d been perfect together. Kihyun had pushed Hoseok, when Hoseok was miserable studying engineering to please his parents, to explore his passion of the fine arts. Kihyun had pushed Hoseok, who always put others before himself, to think of his own happiness first.

So Hoseok had tried it. Finding his own happiness. He’d taken up art and design and eventually fashion. Dropped engineering. Came out to his mom. Moved into a place of their own with Kihyun. And Kihyun had loved him. They’d really loved each other.

Kihyun had loved Hoseok so much, pushed him to be his best self so much, that they grew out of each other. It took a while -- years, maybe even up until this very day -- for Hoseok to contend with this. Because they’d loved each other so well. But they had wanted different things, four years ago now. Kihyun had wanted stability, a family, a dog, holiday traditions to pass down to their children. He’d already been looking into adoption and surrogacy.

Hoseok had not been ready for that. Still wasn’t, even now. He wanted those things, too, but he wasn’t like Kihyun, who had managed to find all the puzzle pieces that made up his life and to fit them together in a way that made sense. Hoseok was still trying to find all his pieces, and Kihyun, wonderful Kihyun, had helped him find all the pieces he could. Hoseok knew it wouldn't be fair of him to ask for more.

God, he shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have bought those tickets to come halfway around the world to watch the man he still loved get married to someone who was not him. He thought he’d be able to, to prove to himself he’d moved on, but just thinking about Kihyun brought an ache to his heart as deep as the ocean. Hoseok threw the rest of the wine in his glass back into his mouth in a single gulp, gritting his teeth at the sting of alcohol at the back of his throat, and turned to go.

He could at least visit his mother while he was in Seoul so that the trip wasn’t a total waste of time.

He paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

A knot formed in Hoseok’s stomach. He turned, and didn’t have to fake surprise when he saw that it was Kihyun. The shorter man’s fingers were still on Hoseok’s shoulder, the touch there burning through the fabric of his suit.

Kihyun was beaming. His whole face was smiling, and he was wearing a slim black suit with an adorable maroon bowtie. His hair was the color of moonlight. The air left Hoseok’s lungs as he tried to smile back.

Kihyun’s eyes disappeared behind his smile. He pulled Hoseok into a hug that made Hoseok simultaneously want to bolt and feel the safest he has ever felt. “You made it,” he said into Hoseok’s ear, his breath warm and close. He smelled familiar, woodsy and citrusy and perfect, and Hoseok breathed air back into his lungs as he took in Kihyun’s scent.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Hoseok lied.

.


	3. changhyuk; longing for escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and Kihyun's puppy goes missing!

Changkyun wasn’t sure what to do anymore. The television was on in the living room, playing some children’s show on Netflix that by now Changkyun could recite the theme song of in his sleep, and his baby brother Kihyun was drifting off on the couch, as it was well past his nap time. They’d spent the past two hours taping up signs around their little neighborhood with pictures of their puppy, a lovable mutt about the same size as Kihyun himself, but saw no sign of her.

Kihyun had quickly succumbed to tears, the fat, hiccuping kind, and Changkyun’s whole right sleeve had been wet when they got home from his crying. Changkyun wanted to cry a little bit himself. It was his fault Blossom escaped today. Changkyun had left the door open after coming home with an armful of groceries and listening to Kihyun chatter on about what he learned in the first grade today, worried about what to make them both for dinner because a growing child surely should have more variety in his diet than kimchi stew everyday, and completely forgot about a simple thing like making sure the door was shut behind him.

And now Blossom was gone, and Kihyun was on the couch miserable and Changkyun was in the kitchen filling Kihyun’s sippy cup with water because he didn’t want the boy to be dehydrated. He was being a lousy guardian. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken Kihyun in. Kihyun would have been better off living with a family who could love him and provide for him. Oh, Changkyun loved Kihyun despite how Changkyun had already moved out of the house by the time Kihyun had been born. It was the providing part that he was always worried about.

The doorbell rang. Changkyun heard the pattering of Kihyun’s bare feet against the floor as the kid ran to the front door, and he quickly stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway to intercept him. Kihyun skid to a stop in front of him, eyes wide and still a little watery. He came up to Changkyun’s hip, and he was precious, and Changkyun wondered what made him think he could raise a kid like Kihyun and not mess him up along the way.

“What did I tell you about answering the front door?” Changkyun asked, trying to keep his voice even.

“But it might be Blossom!” Kihyun answered in a shrill voice.

Changkyun leveled him with a stare, and Kihyun hunched his shoulders, shrinking back. 

“You said don’t open the door for strangers.”

“That’s right,” Changkyun said, making a shooing motion with his free hand. “Now go back to the couch. I’ll answer the door. If it’s Blossom, you’ll know in a second, okay?”

Kihyun sniffed, but turned and went back to the couch. From the couch, if he sat on the very edge and let his head dangle over the armrest, he could peer into the little hallway to the front door. Changkyun chuckled, noticing Kihyun was doing just that, before turning also in order to answer whoever was at the door.

He opened the door.

A beautiful man was smiling at him, his face as bright as the sun after a rainy day. He was wearing a dark sweater that hung loose over his collarbones, and jeans that hugged his thighs and calves. Changkyun’s mouth went dry.

“Hello,” the stranger said, his voice husky. The sound went to Changkyun’s knees. “Oh, is that, uh, yours?” The stranger’s eyebrow quirked, and Changkyun noticed where he was looking. At the bright pink sippy cup in Changkyun’s right hand.

Changkyun quickly lowered it, a blush rising to his cheeks. “No, oh gosh. It’s my kid brother’s. He’s, uh, long story. We were going around the neighborhood posting up--”

“BLOSSOM!” Kihyun shrieked from behind Changkyun. Changkyun flinched. The kid had decibels. Finally, Changkyun noticed what the stranger was holding in his hand -- the end of a leash. 

Blossom flew from the stranger’s side and into Changkyun’s hallway, her paws scratching against the floor, and the two adults watched as the puppy barreled into a delighted Kihyun, knocking him over onto the ground. He was laughing as Blossom nuzzled at him and poked her nose into his face and licked his cheeks, her tail wagging so hard it looked like it was about to wag right off.

“I guess she’s yours, then,” the stranger quipped with a smile, and Changkyun’s attention turned back to him. “I was walking my dog when I came across her. She’s really sweet. Followed me home after I gave her a treat. I came across one of your signs along the way and thought I should return her.”

Changkyun’s eyes shone with gratefulness. “Thank you so much, uh--”

“Minhyuk,” the stranger said. “I live a couple blocks over.”

“Changkyun,” Changkyun said, holding out his hand. They shook hands, and Changkyun could swear they both held on for longer than they needed to. Minhyuk’s smile was soft and sweet and lingering and Changkyun felt a bit like he was turning into melted chocolate at the low-smoldering intensity of it. “That’s Kihyun,” Changkyun said absently, gesturing behind him.

“He’s cute,” Minhyuk said, peering over Changkyun’s shoulder. “Though not as cute as you.” He winked.

Changkyun blushed again. “I, uh, I.”

“We should walk our dogs together sometime,” Minhyuk said smoothly. “Blossom really hit it off with Dambi.”

“That’s...that would be. Great. That would be great.” Changkyun spoke past the lump forming in his throat. He nodded, trying to keep the smile from taking over his face completely. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to get back into writing....
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments thank you <3


End file.
